Second chance
by dark-angel Luna13
Summary: Raven dies in an explosion. The same time Cassidy, who is unknowly to Raven conected with her dies too. The first death is an accident. It wasn't meant to happen. Now Raven is given a second chance as Cassidy Black. She must reunite with her team in five months or she dies. The problem is she can't tell them she is Raven because the moment she does she will die.
1. Chapter 1

They didn't expect the explosion. Raven had ensured them she could disarm the bomb before it exploded. So they went after the villain while she stayed behind. Robin looked at her once more. She saw his hesitation of leaving her behind. They exchanged a glance before she motioned to him to go. She then turned and went back in the building. He left unaware of what would follow.

The thunderous noise of the explosion hit them like a thunderstorm. The time seemed frozen. Then it speeded again and they run toward the ruined building. They searched with the firefighters the ruins. Robin and the others looked anxiously at Starfire who had just screamed. They approached and saw her with her face hidden in her palms. They all stared where she pointed to see the most unpleasant view.

Her whole body was full of burns and her left arm was twisted in an awkward ankle. Her cape was laying a few feats away from her. Her violet hair where half-burned and her face was in a horrible state. But what stand them were her eyes. Her glassy, wide opened eyes full of surprise. They looked like they were questioning. Why me? Why now?

Robin felt like his legs were made of jelly and they couldn't support him. A tear fell to his cheek which went unnoticed because of his mask. Cyborg put a hand on their leader shoulder to support him. «She can't be gone! This is all a dream! Or maybe a joke! Yeah any minute now she will wake up and laugh at our faces for believing she was gone!» muttered Beast Boy while his eyes became puffy and red from the tears. Starfire was trembling and looking at her friend's body with an empty gaze.

At the funeral every Titan and citizen of Jump City came. Even some members of the League of Justice attended the funeral. Robin, unlike everyone else, noticed a few shadows which he recognized as some of their enemies. Even they were sad for Raven's loss. He just stood silent watching as the black coffin disappeared in the ground.

Many hours after the end of the funeral, in the darkness of the night, he approached her grave alone. He sat there, without his mask, staring the grave of his best friend and teammate. There in the loneliness of the night he cried. Little did he know Raven was not dead forever and they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was white. White everywhere. «Where am I? The last thing I remember is me trying to disarm the bomb and… oh my God the bomb! » I said as I remembered the explosion. «Am I dead? » I asked no one in particular.

«No. But you are going to if we don't do something soon. » said a voice behind me. I turned and saw a girl around my age. She had long black hair and violet eyes similar to mine but with a little shade of blue in them. Her fragile body was covered with a hospital's robe.

«Hi! My name is Cassidy Black. I am, let's say, connected to you Raven. » she said to me with a small smile. «Of course you didn't know that until now. Last but not least I may have caused your death when I died. And because your death wasn't the one that you should have you are given a second chance to live as me. » she continued logically noticing my confused stare.

«So summarizing you die and I live as you? That means I can go back to my team? » I said. Her gaze had something between worry and guilty, which I did not like.

«They must find you. If you tell them your real identity you die. Oh and also you must become a part of the team again in five mounts or else you die. » she said ignoring my eyes.

«So is that easy. » I said sarcastically. I regretted my tone when I realized she was really sorry about what happened. «I am sorry. It's just that all this make my head hurt. » I said and approached her. She smiled again.

«I didn't mean to kill you with my death. I'm sorry. It's just that I know everything about you by being connected to you. I think of you as my sister. My last thought before I die was you and that should have occurred to your accident. » she said looking at me with her big eyes.

«Now you should go. Our time here is limited. I hope you succeed. And also I hope you understand your true feelings. » she continued.

Before I could ask her what she meant a strong light blinded me. The next thing she saw when I opened my eyes was a room to a hospital. I had become Cassidy Black.

**That's something little to get an idea of what happens. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump City**

It had been one week since Raven's funeral. The team continued battling against evil and defending the city. But except from that they weren't the same. In their tower there were no more lame BB's jokes _(sorry to anyone who likes his jokes)_, Starfire was less bright and gloomier, Cyborg spent his time working on the T car and Robin was silent more than usual. The death of their teammate and friend had scarred them.

«I will leave for a few days. I have to go back in Gotham. But we will be in touch and I will come back anytime if you need help. » said Robin to the rest of the team. After the first devastating week they all had started to come back to their normal self.

«Friend Robin, have a safe journey. » said Starfire giving him a smile and a hug which almost crushed his bones. «Thanks Star. I need air. » he exclaimed and she gave him an apology while breaking the hug.

«Come back soon. » said Cyborg. « Dude, can I be the leader while you are gone? Can I? Can I? » said BB and turned into a puppy who looked at Robin with big cute eyes.

«No Cy will take my place while I am in Gotham. If you become the leader you will make the city a mess in no time. » said Robin trying not to laugh with BB. «It worth a try! » said BB and turned back.

An hour later the Titans watched their leader riding his motorcycle and leaving the tower and the city. All of them unaware of what would follow.

_Robin's P.O.V_

Bruce had called me and requested, better demanded, me going back to Gotham. There will be a party where he was invited and he wants me to go with him. His idea was simple. After leaving Gotham and going to Jump as Robin, Richard Grayson hadn't given any signs of leaving. Bruce was able to make up a reason for my absence, telling I was abroad studying. But the guests of the party are stubborn and want to meet me.

Of course all of this had to happen only two weeks after the funeral. _Raven_. Even the thought of her name made me feel guilty. Guilty for not protecting her. Guilty for leaving her alone with that bomb. Guilty for letting her done after I had said so many times I would protect her.

I arrived at Gotham faster than I though. Of course when I left Jump I change to casual clothes and got rid of my mask. I had taken a black motorcycle and not the one that I use as Robin. When I stopped in front of Bruce's mansion I swallowed with difficulty. The enormous house always made me feel so small.

«Hello, Richard. Master Bruce is waiting for you. » Alfred greeted me with a small smile. I thanked him and walked to Bruce's office.

_Raven-Cassidy's P.O.V_

«Cassidy, my sweetie, please hurry. You need to hurry if you don't want your dad and your siblings leaving without you! » I heard Cassidy's, wrong my mother shouting from the kitchen.

«I'll be there in 1 minute! » I shouted back and almost tripped to the stairs in my attempt to run. I left the house and got in the back seat of a black jeep.

«Morning Sunshine. » my father smiled at me through the mirror. In the first days of my, well, resurrection it was really weird having two parents who they love you, one older brother and two little twins.

My parents, Suzan and Peter, are so caring and gentle. My little sister Jacqueline, for short Jackie, has a small sister complex but she is sweet and cute and her big green eyes remind me of Star. Her twin brother, Matt, is a small little devil with the face of an angel. He loves pranks and lame jokes but I can handle him and he seems to be scared of me or should I say his sister Cassidy. Last but not least my big brother, Alex is two years older and very overprotective with his little siblings especially me. But having a big bro who is famous at school for his talent at boxing and martial arts keeps the bullies away from me.

I discovered when I woke up in the hospital that I knew all of Cassidy's memories. So I didn't have any difficulties recognizing my family or my friend. I also discovered how much alike me and Cassidy are. She loves reading and tea just like me. Her clothing has dark colors like blue, black, purple and crimson with a few dresses and a lot of jeans, t-shirts or long-sleeved blouses and sweaters. Her room is painted light gray, which I unexpectedly liked, with black furniture. She has only tree best friends. And a surprise was that I still have my powers. They are limited and not so powerful but I don't care because they are not interacting with my emotions any more. After Trigon's defeat I could show more emotions but now I am absolutely free to feel everything.

«Hey Cassi! Over here! » I heard Lisa, one of my friends, shouting at me the moment I stepped foot out of the car with Alex coming out from the front seat. «Stop screaming Lisa! You are only a meter away from me. » I complained and saw her standing next to me in no time. «Hi Alex! » she said with a wide smile to my brother.

«Hello little lady! Cassidy I got to go. She you later sis. Be careful. » my brother said and kissed me in the forehead. I replied with a hug and he left.

«Goss you are so lucky to have him as your brother! I mean you leave in the same house with him. I'm jealous. » said Lisa to me watching my brother as he disappeared to seniors section. If you wonder, yes Lisa has a huge crush on her best friend's older brother, who happens to be Alex.

«Yeah right you would really love living with an overprotective brother. » I said sarcastically. We, Alice and Jake, my other friends head to our classroom.

I could so easily go on with that life forever. I mean I have everything I ever wanted. A real family, normal school life and friend, the freedom to feel without the fear of destroying something. But I miss my friend too. I miss Cy and our sister/brother relationship. I miss Star with her over cheerful character and her obsession with girly stuff. I miss Robin. Hell I even miss Beast Boy's lame jokes. I need to find a way to meet them without having to tell them who I really am. But how can I do that when I am not even in Jump City anymore? I forgot to mention the town where Cassidy leaves. It's Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was excited. After her emotions didn't affect her power she could express herself without worrying if something would blow or be send to another dimension.

Cassidy happened to be a genius musician. She played a huge variety of musical instrument and had the voice of an angel. Raven also loved music before her powers made it dangerous expressing her emotions. So being Cassidy gave her a second chance to play music freely. »

«Guess what. Remember that competition I and Cassi take part. A famous businessman was there. He asked for our phone from the critics and he called me today. He wants us to play music to his party tonight! » announced Alex at dinner. Raven almost choked from the shock.

«Big bro and Cassi will go to a party? Can we go mama too? Please, please, please! » begged Jackie.

«Sorry little one but I have only two invitations. » said Alex.

«Wait that means we are going to a party and you tell me this now?! What will I do? » snapped Raven looking at her brother.

«Sweetheart I will help you find a proper dress while your brother tunes your violin as a punishment for telling you the news only four hours before the party. » said Suzan, their mother, preventing a fight between the siblings. She almost dragged her daughter up to her room while Raven's complains echoed in the hallway. As much as she loved her new family she couldn't stand makeovers. When she heard Jackie yelling she would help them, Raven seriously doubted she would be alive till the performance.

_~Time skip 1 and a half hour later~_

Raven felt really uncomfortable. First she wore a dress. She hoped her mother and crazy sister would forget their plan to put her in a dress. Her hopes didn't come true.

The long sleeved dress was going right under her knees. It felt on the shoulders and had a blue and purple color with a design of purple roses on the skirt of the dress. _**(Really bad description. But I have a drawing of the dress and I will upload it for anyone who wants a better view of it)**_

The male members of the family looked at her astonished. Even Matt's eyes were wide opened and his mouth wide open.

«Sis you are beautiful! » complimented Alex his little sister while dragging her to the car with one hand on her arm and the other holding her violin. Rachel murmured thanks while she was trying not to trip on her high heel boots.

_~At the party~_

Robin was really getting bored. Not only he was at a party with billionaires and stupid rich girls who though that only by mentioning their money they would find all the boys following them but he had to play the role of an arrogant playboy. He had to admit he didn't actually dislike that role but it could get tiring after an hour or two.

«You know they said that there will be live music. Two siblings who are genius musician or something like that. » said to him the girl who was his date for the night.

«I can't wait to hear them. » he answered.

Exactly then the guest went on stage.

«Please applaud our musicians, Alexander and Cassidy Black. » announced the man and two teenagers went on stage.

Robin looked at the boy who sat on the piano stool. He sure seemed professional with his serious face and suit. And then his gaze went to the girl. When he looked at her his heart skipped a beat. _Raven!_ Even though her hair was black and not purple, her skin pale white and not gray and she didn't have a gem on her forehead, she stood like Raven and her eyes had the same violet iris.

_Get together Richard! She is dead! You saw her! You saw the coffin being buried! Get over it she isn't coming back! _His mind almost screamed at him to make him face reality. But he couldn't shake out the feeling that the girl on the stage was Raven.

_Raven P.O.V_

If I say I wasn't nervous I would be lying. All those people starring at me made me feel uncomfortable. I saw my brother seating on the piano stool and I took my violin out. It felt so right when I placed it on my shoulder. I immediately calmed down. We started playing. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music. After a while I opened them. The audience stared us fascinated. I smiled.

We played five pieces and then my brother motioned at me to take the microphone. I put down the violin and moved to the centre of the stage. Now all the eyes were on me. It was kind of creepy. I started singing. At first my voice was just a whisper. But after a while just like before with the violin a gained confidence. My voice echoed in the huge hall. I felt so happy and free. Of course I wouldn't mind if they didn't stare at me because I never liked attention.

The time flew so fast. Before I knew it our performance finished. I walked to my brother and we both bowed to the thunderous applause.

«I'll play the piano a little longer. You can go and have fun. If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable a call is all I need to smash his face. » whispered Alex to my ear. I laughed quietly at his comment and left the stage. I found on corner and I just looked the people who have started to dance. My intention was to not move from my position all the night. I had no idea that my intentions would never come true.


	5. Author's note

That's Raven dress! I really hope that you like it. It didn't turn out like I wanted it but I believe is fine for you to get a picture of the dress…


	6. Chapter 6

Robin looked around to find the singer. What was her name again? Kathleen? Camel? He didn't pay attention to the stage until he saw her so he didn't remember what the old man said.

He finally saw her sitting on a corner. An image came into his mind. Raven sitting on one corner of the living room in the tower reading a book. He shook his head ignoring the painful feeling that came with the memory.

«Hi. You sang very well back there. And you play the violin excellent. » he said startling her.

Raven looked at the boy. She gasped when she saw his blue eyes. They were beautiful.

«Thanks. I'm Cassidy. But you know that don't you. » she laughed nervously. _Why in the world am I nervous? Come together Raven!_

«I am Richard Grayson. Do you dance? » he asked motioning at the people who were dancing.

_Richard Grayson?! Where I have heard that name? I'm sure it is something important! Wait a second! It can't be! Richard Grayson?! Yeah sure this was his name. Then that means…ROBIN! Richard Grayson is Robin's real name so this guy is Robin!_

It was really hard for her not to jump and hug him immediately. Not exactly Raven's type of reaction but everyone would do the same if they hadn't seen their best friends for 2 weeks and he thought that they were dead.

«So do you dance? » Robin repeated his question. She looked at him like she had seen a ghost.

«I'm not exactly the dancer time. My intelligence in arts stops at music. » murmured Rachel. Dancing with Robin would just be too weird.

«Oh come one you can't be that bad. Just follow me. » he said and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the crowd.

She wished for something to happen to distract him. She had no intention to dance and especially with Robin who was unaware she was Raven.

What happened next was a distraction but not what Raven hoped for.

All of a sudden ten waiters pulled out guns. The guests tried to leave but the doors and windows were locked.

«Ladies and gentleman please stay calm. Give all your jewelry and money to my friend over here to put them into the bags. You don't want to resist because if you do let me ensure a bullet can cause a lot of damage. » said one of the villains.

_Really? Why there must be bad guys wherever I go? I mean couldn't they go steal something far away from here?_

Before she knew it Robin had disappeared. _I won't be surprised if he reappears in Robin's costume._

«Hey look who we have here. The little singer. » a man grabbed her wrist.

All of a sudden her brother came into the picture. «Let her go you filthy thief. » he said but before he could grab the man he aimed at him with his gun. «Or what kiddo? Stay away or I will create holes on your face. » the man answered. Raven mentally thanked Alex for the distraction. Trying to not be noticed she moved with her thoughts a piece of glass of a vase which someone broke during the commotion. She brought it to her free left arm which was hidden behind her back.

Abruptly she raised her hand and she stabbed with the glass the man's arm which held the gun. He screamed and felt to the ground. Raven grabbed the gun which has fallen next to her. The other thieves, hearing the scream, turned and when they saw her holding the gun they aimed at her. She looked around trying to find a way to escape.

Her eyes fell on the huge chandelier which was hanging from the ceiling. The majority of the thieves were standing above it. Without a second thought she fired the chain which held the chandelier. The pressure of the gunshot was too much for her and she fell back.

The gigantic objet felt with a crack. In seconds the thieves were trapped. The guest who were above it, with secret help from Raven, were transported only a few feats away so they wouldn't get hit.

With a single thought, Raven sent flying the gun of the thieves who weren't trapped above the chandelier. Meanwhile someone must have managed to call the police because sound of sirens was coming from the outside.

She spotted the leader of the thieves trying to escape. She looked around. The crowd was so happy about the police's arrival who didn't notice much around them. Taking the chance she used her soul-self and, as a black raven, chased the thief. She appeared in front of him through the floor.

«Wha-what a-are you? Lea-leave me a-alone-e or I-I will shoo-shoot you! » he said trembling and shooting her with his gun. The bullet because she was in her soul-self form went through her without hitting her.

«Hand over what you stole! » she demanded angrily. Now the man was terrified.

«I will! Please don't hurt me. » he begged and fell on his knees. Raven saw two policemen approaching.

«You pathetic excuse of a man. » she murmured with rage and disappeared.

She went outside always walking in the shadows. She took her real form and run to her brother. When he saw her he hugged her tight.

«Cassi where in the world were you? I have started to think something bad happened to you! » he said holding her tighter. Raven thought a normal girl wouldn't be calm after such an incident so she held Alex's shirt and sobbed.

«I'm sorry. I was lost after the police came in. Alex I was so scared. » she said. She didn't like lying to him but she had to.

«Let's go home sis. Mom, dad, Jackie and Matt should be really worried. » he said and, holding her hand, he went to the car.

Raven spotted Robin in the crowd. She let go of Alex.

«I will be back in a second. » she ensured him and approached Robin.

«Hey. I'm so glad you are all right. » he said when he saw her. «I should say the same. » she replied. Again she started feeling nervous._ What's wrong with me? Must be something wrong with the resurrection. _

«So before the incident I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out sometime? » Robin asked smiling.

« I suppose it would be fun. But promise there won't be any thieves involved. Here is my number» she answered. He laughed.

« I got to go. I will call you. See you soon. » he said and walked away.

Raven went back to her brother smiling a little. Now she had a chance to make Robin realize that she was Raven.

_Wait a second! He doesn't know I am Raven right? He thinks I'm Cassidy! So he just asked Cassidy out. Does that mean I have a date? With Robin who doesn't know who I am? No it can't be! He likes Star. He likes her right? Why am I so concerned about it? Oh the situation brings me a headache._

She felt her face burning. She looked at the mirror of the car and she saw that her face had turned into a pink light color. _Am I blushing? Why in the world am I blushing?_

_~Robin's P.O.V~_

_I didn't get the chance to stop the thieves because someone took care of them first. And it wasn't Bruce. But what confuses me the most is what the policemen said. _I looked outside the window of the limo. I recalled the worlds of the man who have found the leader of the thieves who was trying to escape.

_«He was on the floor and he was trembling like he had seen a ghost. He surely has psychological issues. All the time he was mumbling things about big shadow raven's and scary little girls who bullets past through them without hitting them. »_

If I told anyone my idea they would think I have gone mad for sure. But I couldn't get over the thought the one, who stopped the leader or maybe the thieves in general, was Raven. And I had the feeling that girl, Cassidy, had something to do with all this.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter might contain Robin's and Raven's second meet and also a surprise visit. **


	7. Chapter 7

_~Raven's P.O.V~_

When I went to school still half asleep from the previous night's events I was suffocated by Lisa's hugs.

«We learned about last night. Are you ok? » said Alice while her twin brother Jake looked at me with concern.

« Yeah I am all right. Of course if Lisa continues hugging me like that I might die from suffocating. » I said. She hearing me comment let go.

While we were heading to the classroom Jake stopped me, letting his sister and Lisa continue walking alone. They didn't notice.

«Sure you are ok? I don't talk about yesterday I talk generally. You have not been yourself after the car crash. » he asked me. I show worry and concern in his eyes. The first time I had seen him as Cassidy I have unconsciously used my power and I have detected his thoughts. So I knew he had a crush on Cassidy. I understood why he was so concern about her.

«I'm fine Jake. Just a little sleepy. Don't worry about me ok? » I said trying to smile a little. He let me go and we walked to the classroom.

_~Fourth Hour/ P.E class~_

Fortunately Mr. Black was in good mood and he let as do whatever we like. I and Lisa sat on a bench. Alice and Jake didn't have P.E. with us.

She had just finished explaining why my brother would totally like her if only he spent some time with her, for the fourth time that week. I felt my phone in my inner pocket vibrate. I took it out and saw I had one unknown message. I opened it curious.

_Hi. I'm Richard. Are you free this Saturday?_

My reaction might have been a little too much because Lisa looked at me suspiciously.

«Who is it? » she asked trying to look at the phone's screen.

«No one important. » I said keeping the message out of her view. I knew exactly how she would react. She would immediately think that I have a date and she wouldn't let me explain.

She snatched my phone before I could react.

«Who's Richard? You don't meet someone without me knowing right? » she said looking the message and then me and then again the message.

«Of course not. I met him yesterday. He asked if I would like to meet with him sometime and I gave him my number. » I protested and took back my phone.

«Ok. So will you go out with him? » she said.

«I can't. I wouldn't mind but I work at my uncle's club this Saturday. His musicians quit and he wants someone to take their place. » I answered while answering Robin's message with the exact same word. A minute after I sent it my phone rang again.

_What's your uncle's club?_

_Silver Star. Why?_

_Nothing. We will meet another time then. Have a nice day._

«That was weird. He gave up easily. I don't think he likes you a lot. » said Lisa looking my phone's screen over my shoulder.

«Who said he likes me? » I said angrily.

«So he doesn't. But you do?! »

«Of course not. Stop being stupid! » I stand up and walked away because the school's bell had just rung. Lisa could be such an airheaded sometimes.

_~Saturday evening~_

_Nobody's P.O.V_

Raven was starting to get impatient. Lisa and Alice had come to her house two hours ago telling they wanted to help her get ready for her performance. They had that weird look in their eyes so she had refused their help. But they were not backing down. And so she ended being tortured with a makeover for the past two hours.

«It's just a performance. I don't have to pay so much attention to my appearance! » she said for the fifth time.

«You never know. You might meet someone. » said Alice with a smile that put Raven into thought. Lisa's sparkling eyes also confirmed her feeling that they knew something she didn't.

«Voila! You are gorgeous! » said Lisa enthusiastically stopping brushing Raven's hair.

She had to admit that Lisa and Alice did a good job. She was wearing grey jeans, a black leather jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and knee-lengthen black boots. Her hair was put in a loose ponytail. She was impressed.

«Hello pretty ladies. Cassidy we have to go. » said Alex entering the room. Lisa and Alice hugged her good-bye and left with their eyes still sparkling and wide smiles. Raven shivered hating being kept in the dark of what the two girls were planning.

_~Silver Star~_

Raven walked on stage. The club had started to fill so her uncle had told them to go on stage. She would play the guitar and sing while her brother played the keyboard. There was also a drummer and a bassist, old friend of their uncle. She checked the microphone and her acoustic guitar. When they were all ready they started playing.

_**(The song is called Three Wishes. I don't own anything. I just wanted so badly to put it in the story because it has great emotional significance for me.)**_

She breathed deeply trying to relax. Then she started singing.

_We'd be so less fragile if we're made from metal_

_And our hearts from iron and our minds from steel  
If we built an armor for our tender bodies  
Could we love each other? Would we strive to feel?_

_And you want three wishes  
One to fly the heavens, _

_One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
if your lover ever takes her love away_

The people in the club were starting getting interested in the new musician. Raven smiled a little because she knew that most of them were thinking that she was too young.

You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will renews her anger, you will never win

And you want three wishes  
you want never bitter and all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
if your lover ever takes her love away

Now she could see some couples dancing slowly in the rhythm of the music.

_You want three wishes  
One to fly the heavens, one to swim like fishes  
you want never bitter and all delicious  
and a clean conscience and all its blisses_

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
you want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
if your lover ever takes her love away_

As the music was falling down whit the end of the song she noticed someone at the front door of the club. Her eyes widened. Robin was standing there waving at her.

_Why in the world did he come here? If Alex sees me with him he will kill me for sure. Wait a second! I'm sure Lisa figures it out. That's why she came to my house with Alice earlier. She knew he would come and she didn't tell me anything. And that explains why he asked the club's name._

After the end of the fifth song they took a break. She then caught the opportunity to talk to Robin.

«Hey! Nice performance up there. » he said when she approached him.

«Thanks. Why are you here? I told you I had work. » she responded as polite as she could.

«I wished we could just hang out a little during your breaks. Come, let's find a table. » he answered and walked around until he found an empty table beside of a window.

«So I wanted to ask you something about the party four days ago. Did you happen to notice anything unusual? » he asked when they sat down.

Rachel was thankful that she was trained to keep her emotions in check because without that she was dumped.

«Unusual how? » she asked succeeding in staying calm.

Robin ran his hand through his hair thinking what to say. He couldn't say to her he thought that she had something to do with the success of the police.

«When the police found the leader of the thieves he was trembling and mumbling something about a dark shadow raven and a scary little girl. The police say that he is mentally insane but I believe he is telling the truth. Someone freighted him to death. I want to know if you saw someone who didn't fit in there. » he said after a while.

Raven gasped. She was told that if she shown in any way that she was Raven and not Cassidy she would die instantly. She couldn't figure out if she had to tell him the truth or not. A ρυτίδα appeared between her eyebrows while she was thinking.

«I didn't see anything. I was too busy trying to save myself. »

«Yeah I heard what you did. It was brave. I am impressed by your bravery. Attacking an older man who is armed with only a piece of glass is amazing. »

They stayed in silence for a while.

«So I wanted to ask you something. This is not a date, right? I mean, we are just friends. » Raven finally blared out what was bagging her all this time. Robin looked at her surprised for a while.

«I guess yes. I didn't really think about it. But if that makes you comfortable, we are only friends. » he answered with a smile.

«So do you have someone you like? » she asked without thinking. _What in the world is wrong with me? I know that he likes Star! I don't need him to tell me. And why would I even care if he likes someone._ She mentally slapped herself.

«Actually no I don't. I had a crush on someone a while ago but not anymore. »

Raven almost chocked in her own saliva. She was shocked. _Robin doesn't like Starfire anymore? When that happened?_

«And also my best friend died recently so I don't have time for relationships. » he πρόσθεσε.

«My condolences. I'm really sorry for your lose. » she said knowing that was what she had to say. It felt so weird, her giving her condolences about her own death.

They continued chatting for the rest of the night. Every now and then Raven would go up the stage, sing two or three songs and then go back to the table.

Robin liked seeing his new friend sing. She showed many emotions through her singing and her huge similarity to Raven made him think it wasn't Cassidy on stage but his dead friend. He pushed these thoughts in the back of his mind. It pained him to think of her. But something really bothered him. His instinct was telling him there was a connection between Cassidy and Raven. That feeling was growing stronger with every second he was spending talking to her. He thought he was just being paranoid. But he decided to stay a little longer in Gotham just to make sure he was wrong about Cassidy and Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

«So how was your date on Saturday? »

Raven was sitting with her friends in a cafeteria they went to after school on Monday. She was trying to avoid Lisa because she was sure she was suspecting Robin would come to the club on Saturday. Of course her dear friend couldn't be kept afar from something to her interest for too long.

«What date? » asked Jake chocking taken by surprise of Lisa's question.

The two girls completely ignored him.

«You suspected it would happen and you didn't tell me a thing. Next time care to inform me so I want have another heart attack! » Raven said staring angrily at Lisa. The girl in mention wasn't taken aback from her fearful glare.

«Come on Cassi! Don't make a phase out of it! I didn't commit a crime for God's sake. » she protested loudly. All the people in the cafeteria turned and looked at the two girls who now were standing and arguing loudly. Alice was trying without success to calm them down.

The outing ended with the two girls leaving each from the totally opposite direction of the other. Raven was angered with Lisa and likewise. Alice just sighed. After paying for their drinks she took a still shocked and confused Jake home.

_~At Raven's/Cassidy's house~_

«Something's wrong, Cassi? » asked Alex watching his sister staring angrily at the ceiling lying at their living room's couch.

«I'm fine. » she said trying to not sound too angered.

«I don't think that's true. Remember that drawing Jackie was claiming it was you as a princess with a fluffy purple dress and a tiara. Now you seem like an angry princess whose tiara was stolen. » he said. Raven couldn't help but laugh at his statement. A vivid image of her in the drawing's dress looking around angrily for a tiara pasted trough her mind making laugh more. Alex should have thought something similar because they found themselves both trying to stop laughing due to the lack of air in their lungs.

«You know when the car crash happened I thought we had lost you forever. When your cardiogram showed a straight line I was horrified. But you wake up some seconds after it like it was nothing. So don't keep secrets from me because no one knows what will happen to him. » said Alex seriously.

Sometimes Raven hated being Cassidy. This was one of these times. She didn't like getting the attention Cassidy deserved. She didn't like fooling all of them into believing Cassidy was still alive while she was dead.

«Thanks for worrying for me. I am fine, I promise. Just a little tired. I should go do my homework now. See you later. » she said and placed a light kiss on Alex's cheek. Before she left he hugged her and smiled.

«I'm so happy you are here. » he said and Raven could detect the strong brotherly love for Cassidy in his voice. She pushed him gently away and climbed up the stairs.

In the darkness of her room she let tear cascaded her cheeks. She was so hurt because she knew the family's love toward Cassidy would never be toward her real self, Raven.

_~Robin's P.O.V. ~_

I had ended talking to Cyborg through the communicator. I informed him I had business in Gotham and I had to stay longer.

The information I had found on Cassidy Black so far didn't help at all. I was sure that she had a connection with Raven but the facts proved me wrong. Her life seemed totally normal. If she had powers she knew how to head them very well.

I was ready to give up when my eyes caught something interesting. Cassidy had a car accident recently. The timing was the same with the explosion that killed Raven. It also said that her heartbeat had stopped at the hospital but after seconds, before the doctor could do anything, she had woken up from her coma like nothing had happened.

«That's interesting. It can't be a coincidence. » I murmured out loud to myself.

_Cassidy Black, I swear I will find your secret at all cost._

**Ok, that was small. I would love to hear any suggestions you might have about how to continue the story. Your ideas are all welcomed. I am working on another story and I wanted to inform you I might not post new chapters for **_**Second Chance **_**for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

Raven was having a hard time concentrating to the lesson. Her argument with Lisa didn't last because the girl had called her the same afternoon to apologize. That was one week ago. But that still didn't make her happy. Because even if her relationship with her friend was fine she had no idea how she would make Robin realize she was Raven!

She knew he suspected something was wrong with her. After their meeting at the club she had discovered the bond they share wasn't lost after her resurrection. It had just faded a little. Of course she was very careful not to use it a lot from fear he might notice her. That was enough for her to start meditating again.

She watched the sky outside her window. The sunny morning was making her a bit angry because she herself wasn't at all happy. She sighed and was ready to pay attention back at the teacher when something caught her eye. She blinked shocked. Her mind was playing tricks on her for sure because she just saw her reflection on the glass wave at her.

_«You haven't gone crazy, Raven! » _

She widened her eyes in shock. First she thought her reflection is alive then she hears strange voices in her head. But after a while she realized she knew that voice.

_«Cassidy, __ι__s that you? How is that even possible? »_

_«I saw you are having a little trouble getting your life back so I thought I can help you. Guess the bond I share with you doesn't care if one of us is dead. »_

_«That is weird! Even for me! How can you help me in any possible way? »_

_«You are not as smart as I thought. I can give you advice, you idiot! Let me inform you that if you get Robin to believe you then you will leave! And the only way to make him believe is to show him your powers! »_

_«Firstly you dare call me an idiot ever again and I promise you, you will die twice. And secondly you were the one who told me not to show them I am Raven because that would cause my death! »_

_«Come on Raven, think logically! I told you if you show them ON PURPUSE, you will die! But if you do it due to specific circumstances you will leave. So all we have to do is to create an incident where these circumstances exist. And by "we" I mean me because if you are involved then it would be on purpose. »_

_«I don't know what you are talking about. But I suppose I trust you on that. But how are you going to do anything? You are dead! »_

_«Yeah thank you a lot for scratching an open wound! I am a spirit so I can move between Afterlife and your world! So just leave everything to me! If I get caught talking to you we are screwed so I got to go. »_

Raven felt Cassidy's presence disappear from her head. She was worried about what the girl would do. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out, careful not to get caught by the teacher. She rolled her eyes seeing she had a message from Richard. _Will he ever know that I have lessons?_ She opened the message.

_Do you want to go out today? We can meet at the town's central, if you want to._

Raven smiled. She was happy he wanted to meet her. Then she mentally slapped herself realizing what she was thinking. _Robin is my best friend! We are just friends! _She almost screamed the words inside her mind so she would come back to the reality. She quickly replied to him saying where and when to meet. After that she turned her attention to the lesson at last. But that didn't matter because five minutes later the bell rang announcing the end of the lesson.

**At last I was able to update! I am truly sorry to anyone who reads my story for not updating al this time but I was caught up with another story. Next chapter will have Raven meeting Robin. What do you think Cassidy will do to help Raven? If you have an idea please write it to your review. I want to find out if anyone gets it right!**


End file.
